Talk:Girl Meets STEM/@comment-5679407-20160109200657
I'll admit that "Girl Meets World" is a guilty pleasure of mine. I don't like that I've gravitated to the show. While I may not watch every episode, I do try to catch many of them. I used to watch "Boy Meets World" all of the time, and it's been refreshing to see some cameos. But I find it hard to like this series because the plots are so blatantly contrived, that I'm also finding it hard to believe that any of the characters are relatable (not even Maya.) I've chalked up this error to the Disney paradigm of children's programming. As for the episode, it was bad. Now I'll admit that I'm particurlarly inimical to feminism--not to be confused with enmity for women. (I think feminism has sold a lie, and in that process, has done more to victimize and infantilize women.) Riley, in her fervor to let those around her "hear her roar"--though to be fair, she does this quite often--antagonized and alienated her male friends. And for what reason? The professor seemingly assigned the tasks based on their sex--an assignment with which no one but Riley seemingly had a problem. Now there's nothing wrong with Riley wanting to switch tasks. She could've approached Farkle, first, and ask to switch. She could have approached her professor and ask to switch. Instead, Riley decides to exhibit her indignance and persecutory delusions, and accuse one of her closest friends of being sexist--not because he was sexist, but because she was. Her inference only followed as a result of Farkle's being male. And when Farkle attempted to rebuff her accusation, reminding her of his character, she stubbornly dismissed him. Now, I see many here have said that feminism is about gender equality, but it really isn't. That definition is a smokescreen veiling the gendered tribalism--much like Riley's attempt to rile up the girls by reason of their being female--that has been instigated by a select group of self-serving individuals. Rather than their taking responsibility for their own gripes, feminist project these problems as women's issues. That way, they can be accommodated because the shame of being a misogynist, which funny enough contradicts feminist analyses of social relations, is far too much a burden. Notice that the conflict in the show was not that the females were being unfairly denied partipation in STEM, but that Riley took an issue with the preferences of her classmates, even going as far as to call them a shame; it was about Riley wanting her female classmates to aspire for careers in STEM, even if those classmate didn't care either way. It wasn't about teaching females that they can be just as capable; it was about conveying that when one female is feeling insecure about her own prospects, every female must be involved. That is exactly how feminism is like. So in ending this rant, I leave you all with this wisdom: go as far as your skills can take you. Never let a politicized ideology define who you are or what your relationships are. Females, don't let feminism convince you that by reason of being, you are a victim. You are autonomous beings capable of pursuing her own individual happiness, however that may manifest, and you bear the responsibility like any other to not just work toward that pursuit but to make the decisions you feel are in your own best interests. Don't let feminism dictate what's best for you as a female. Only you know what is best for you. So don't let feminism take that away. Males, don't let feminism convince you that you are an oppressor or that you by reason of your sex are accountable for the decisions of others who share your sex. Pursue your happiness, and don't let that pursuit be muddled by the insecurities of those who lack any real understanding of you as a person and the relationships you hold dear.